Soulmate Eileen and Ryan
Main Units Backstory Hi! My name is Yohanes and a newbie of making Fan-Made Units, I hope we can get along nicely! This is my 1st Fan-Made Units of EVENTS which is Valentine along with their story and such, let me introduce you to a man and woman named Ryan and Eileen, He was an ambitious young man who was so stuck up to the idea of him having club and a lady who was dreaming of being famous actress. After 4 years separated, both of them meet again but alas, everything is not what it seems. Thus I made the after speculation! Stay tuned! This Unit is made by Yohanes567 OE Eileen & Ryan: Soulmate Eileen and Ryan It was all began with one melody that's touching both of them together, for decades after both of them isn't longer alive, their love story was so strong and still touch many people. Edila City was still holding its glory with their theater and every Valentine, their story was re-played over and over again with a different story. Edila Grand Theater dedicated this story for both of them who were in truth still love each other, yet as fate seems denied their love, both of them must be separated forever. It all began with the simple melody, as Eileen watching that man and walk over closer to Ryan to say thanks, suddenly Ryan goes up and begin to walk as well to her. Their eyes were met but the story was different than usual, Ryan grabs her and kisses her in the spot, as they walked out from the club and walking the same streets in the middle of the night. They're both dancing and singing to each other like the world it's belonged to them once more, and as the night grew close, so does both of them are getting closer. Day by day Eileen and Ryan support each other about their ambition and always stick together no matter what kind of harsh reality it is, one day Eileen makes a one-man play about her dream in Edila city by using old theater that she got it rented with cheap. When the play is about to begin, even though the audience was kinda quite with only 3 people in it including Ryan himself, Ryan was there clapping and cheering. As Ryan cheering for her brilliant acting, so goes the people who heard him from the outside attracted to come in and make the theater fill with people. With her being supported by him, in the end, she got spotted by even bigger producer and asked if she willing to be their actress with no requirements so Ryan can stay with her. After awhile, Ryan was focusing his music to be noticed by music producer, with Eileen by his side, Ryan feels like he could take on the world. After 4 years of hard work, Eileen and Ryan got what they want, the club and the job that they loved, and in the end of the story both of them got a daughter that they will later be named as Melody. As the world revolving around them, so does their love spinning around the world and dancing through Grand Gaia, in the end, both of them will happily live ever after together. Statistic Units: OE Eileen & Ryan: Soulmate Eileen and Ryan Stats OE Eileen & Ryan: Soulmate Eileen and Ryan Skills OE Eileen and Ryan: Soulmate Eileen and Ryan Leader Skill: Alternate Story 50% Boost to All Parameters, Hugely Boost BC and HC Efficacy, Greatly Boost Spark Damage & BB Gauge during Spark. *''60% Boost to BC Efficacy and 85% HC Effectiveness, 140% Boost to Spark Damage, 2 - 3 BC Fill during Spark'' Extra Skill: Soulmate Forever Add Boost to BB Gauge Boost during Spark on BB for 3 turns, Add Gradually Heal HP on SBB for 3 turns & Slightly Damage Reduction after damage taken exceeded certain amounts for 2 turns. *''2 - 3 BC Fill during Spark, 4000 - 4500 HP Heal + 12%, 20% Damage Reduction after 12.000 damage taken'' Brave Burst: Romantic Performance 35 powerful Light, Water and Fire attack on all foes (Consecutive uses boost damage), Considerably Boost All Elemental Damage for 3 turns, Hugely Boost Spark Damage & Greatly Boost ATK for 3 turns. *''+200% Boost to multiplier per use up to 2x, 100% Boost Elemental Damage, 150% Boost to Spark Damage, 180% Boost to ATK'' Super Brave Burst: Romantic Melody 40 powerful Light, Water and Fire attack on all foes (Consecutive uses boost damage), Slightly Reduce Damage from All Elemental for 3 turns, Hugely Boost DEF and REC for 3 turns & Greatly Heal HP. *''+250% Boost to multiplier per use up to 2x, 20% Damage Reduction to All Element, 180% Boost to DEF and REC, 4000 - 4500 + 35% REC'' Ultimate Brave Burst: City of Star 45 massive Light, Water and Fire on all foes (Boost damage relatives to remaining HP), Enormously Boost All Elemental Damage and Damage Reduction for 3 turns, Enormously Boost Spark Damage and Full Heal for 3 turns & Enormously Boost All Parameters for 3 turns. *''+10% Boost Damage per 1% HP Remaining; total 2500% damage multiplier, 400% Boost to All Elemental, 75% Mitigation for All Elements, 400% Boost to Spark Damage and 99.990 - 99.999 + 20% REC, 400% Boost to ATK, DEF and REC'' OE Enhancements SP Options: Evolution Materials OE Ryan: Soulmate Eileen and Ryan Evolves From: Artist Eileen and Ryan *Evolution Materials: Light Mecha God, Light Mecha God, Miracle Totem, Blues Jazz Ryan, Melancholic Actress Eileen, Metal Mimic, Legend Stone, City of Star *Evolution Cost: 4.500.000 Zel + 1.000.000 Karma Evolves Into: N/A Evolution Item Material City of Star: Story Book about Eileen and Ryan in the alternate story of their love. Hardship and conflict was emitting their love story, but the bitterness of it can't defeat their love till Edila Grand Theater dedicated this script to be played with an alternate ending where both of them is happily live ever after. The book named after the song that they sang together upon walking in Edila Streets; City of Star. Till now their story has become a legend and set a standard for romance quality. How to Obtain: Strategy Zone: Alternate Story of Love (2 Stages) How to Obtain To obtain them, you must clear certain amounts of mission milestone: *14th continuous Log-In *Clear Vortex: Actress's Story (Limited: Only in Feb) *Clear Vortex: Pianist's Story (Limited: Only in Feb) *Clear GQ: Tragic Performance (Limited: Only in Feb) *Clear Trial Strategy Zone: Tragic Aftermath (Limited: Only in Feb) *Clear Trial Strategy Zone: Alternate Story of Love (Limited: Only in Feb) Note: Only Material for OE (One time only) will drop from the last Trial. Category:CustomUnits Category:Genderless Category:Omni